Hauptseite
(für ganz eilige geht's hier zum Portal) Willkommen, liebe Besucher, auf diesen Wiki-Seiten. Auch wenn Sie sich hierhin verirrt haben, bitte bleiben Sie eine Weile und genießen Sie den Inhalt dieser Seiten. :-) Zum Thema "Werbung" bitte ich Sie, den Eintrag weiter unten zu lesen. ;-) Einleitende Worte zur Idee dieser Wiki-Seiten Auf diesen Seiten sehen und lesen Sie Geschichten oder Hintergründe, die von mir, Zothos, geschrieben und entwickelt wurden. Ich habe noch etliche Ideen und Geschichten angefangen in der Schublade liegen oder im Kopf herum spuken und werde sie hier auch irgendwann veröffentlichen. Hauptsächlich sind vor allem Materialien, Hintergründe und Beschreibungen zu Pen & Paper-Rollenspielen auf diesen Seiten, da sich bei mir viele Unterlagen, Pläne und Erläuterungen zu meiner Welt Mar angesammelt haben. Diese Welt läßt sich in viele Rollenspiel-Regeln umsetzen, wie z. B. in D&D, das in unseren Gruppen vorwiegend gespielt wird. Ich weise an dieser Stelle darauf hin, dass D&D selbst von Wizards of the Coast und ihren Partnern erfunden und publiziert wird. Lediglich meine Welt Mar und die Gestalten, die sich darauf tummeln, gehören mir. Ansonsten verwende ich öfters einige Regeln aus besagtem Fantasy-Rollenspiel oder erwähne andere Systeme. Diese Seiten bieten mir eine Plattform, auf der ich ständig Änderungen an Geschichten und Artikeln von jedem PC der Welt mit Internet-Anschluss aus (oder Handy oder Tablet) vornehmen kann, für jeden Besucher lesbar. Also bitte öfter hier rein schauen... Worte zu den Beschreibungen Wie der geneigte Leser merken wird, sind viele der Beschreibungen meiner Welt Mar durchzogen von Halbwahrheiten und Andeutungen. Dies ist gewollt, um das Mysterium, das sie umgibt, am Leben zu halten und um den Leser zu "Phantastereien" und kreativen Eigengedanken an zu regen. Gerade für Spielleiter, die diese Welt oder einiges an Ideen und Beschreibungen in ihren Kampagnen umsetzen möchten, interessant. Außerdem ist vieles an der Welt selbst von seinen eigenen Völkern unbekannt oder zumindest mysteriös. An der ein oder anderen Stelle sind Informationen für Spielleiter hinzugefügt, um verschiedenes an Hintergrundwissen oder "geheimen Wissen" zu erläutern. Diese Spielleiterinformationen sollten, wenn möglich, auch nur von Spielleitern (oder die, die es werden wollen) gelesen werden. Es ist aber natürlich jedem selbst überlassen, was gelesen wird. Spielern sei an dieser Stelle ein oft zitierter Hinweis gegeben: Spieler-Wissen muss von Helden-Wissen unterschieden werden. ;-) Erklärung zum Hobby (und Hinweis auf den "nicht-kommerziellen" Inhalt) Vorweg möchte ich betonen, dass ich diese Texte nicht für kommerzielle Ziele sondern allein aus Eigenantrieb als Hobby erstellt habe. Ich habe haufenweise Ideen, aber nur einen Bruchteil dieser Ideen setze ich auch wirklich in Geschichten oder Material um. Außerdem bin ich ein Hobby-Autor, der noch nicht allzu viele Erfahrungen mit der Wesenheit des interessanten Schreibens an sich hat. Aus diesem Grund können einige Texte umständlich geschrieben sein. Ich neige dazu, etwas ausführlich zu erklären, da ich bestimmte Eindrücke und Bilder beim Leser erzeugen möchte. Es ist so, dass ich eine bestimmte Idee im Kopf habe und diese so schnell wie möglich auf Papier bringen bzw. in die Tasten hämmern möchte. Dann bleibt die Geschichte nach nur einer Nachbearbeitung meist liegen, bis ich mich irgendwann spontan dazu entschließe, sie abzuändern oder sie noch genauer nach inhaltlichen und grammatikalischen Fehlern zu durchforsten. Wie gesagt alles Hobby-mäßig in meiner spärlichen Freizeit. Sollte jemand konstruktive Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge haben, nur her damit. :-) Los geht's auf der Portalseite Was soll die Werbung? Ich bin nicht für die Werbung auf diesen Seiten verantwortlich. Die Werbung an den Rändern und diejenige, die sich "übers Bild schiebt" sind ein Weg von http://www.wikia.com um sich selbst zu finanzieren. Ich dagegen benutze nur ihr Angebot für ein kostenloses Wiki (das somit durch Werbung für www.wikia.com finanziert wird). Dies nur als Information, weil ich darauf mehrfach angesprochen wurde. Danksagungen An dieser Stelle möchte ich meinen Bekannten aus Rollenspiel-Kreisen danken, ganz egal ob sie länger schon mit mir am Tisch oder in Online-Rollenspielen (so genannten MMORPGs, siehe Wikipedia.de) spielen oder spielten, mit mir darüber reden und diskutieren oder mich auf einer Rollenspiel-Con kennen gelernt haben. Ebenfalls Dank geht an Wikipedia. Dort wurde bereits allerhand Wissen gesammelt, das durch eine Vielzahl von Benutzern ständig mitgestaltet, aktualisiert und kontrolliert wird. Ich werde gelegentlich, wie auf dieser Hauptseite, auf Begriffe verlinken, die bereits hinreichend dort erklärt wurden (externe Links z. B. auf Wikipedia sind mit einem Rechteck nach dem Link kenntlich gemacht). Wikis sind eine großartige Erfindung, meiner Meinung nach. Sie sehen ja bereits schon an dieser Seite, wie einfach es ist, auf andere Wikiseiten zu verweisen. Das ganze besteht wie eine Art Lexikon aus Querverweisen. Ich habe auch der Wikimedia Foundation gespendet, da ich diese Einrichtung nicht missen möchte. *g* Hinweise an andere Benutzer Erste Schritte Für erste Schritte hier auf diesen Seiten, gibt es den eigens dafür angelegten Artikel Erste Schritte. Zusätzlich gilt: Sollte ein Artikel von einem User bearbeitet/verbessert werden, so möchte dieser bitte seinen Namen bei der entsprechenden Stelle oder in den Anmerkungen angeben. Am besten noch mit dem Datum der letzten Bearbeitung. Es gibt dazu die Funktion "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" als Symbol am oberen Bearbeitungsrand. Einmal am Ende der Bearbeitung anklicken, dann Seite speichern. Vorher aber unbedingt den Spitznamen in den angeben. Dieser erscheint dann als Benutzername in der Signatur. Auch bitte stets die Lizenzbestimmungen und die Urheberrechte beachten. Vielen Dank. :-) So, und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß mit diesen Seiten. Ihr Zothos. -> Portalseite : Portal --Zothos Andere Links Falls Sie meine Website noch nicht kennen, schauen Sie mal: http://www.zothos.de Auch möchte ich nochmals auf die Seite http://www.Wikipedia.de hinweisen. Durch diese und ihre englische Originalseite http://wikipedia.org/ sind die Wikis erst weltbekannt geworden. :-) ---- Siehe außerdem die Dokumentation zur Anpassung der Benutzeroberfläche und das Benutzerhandbuch für Hilfe zur Benutzung und Konfiguration. category:Wiki